


the greatness inside any man

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: One of John’s favorite things about sex with Harold is how he can use it to keep Harold off balance. Figuratively, of course.





	the greatness inside any man

One of John’s favorite things about sex with Harold is how he can use it to keep Harold off balance.

Figuratively, of course. In the literal sense, John makes certain Harold is steady on his feet before wrapping his arms around Harold and nuzzling his neck. “Going somewhere?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Harold is too dignified to squirm within John’s grasp. For now, anyway. “I suggest you let me go so I can carry on with work.”

John lets his arms fall, but gives Harold a beseeching look. “Stick around for a little.” His tone is as suggestive as he can make it. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Harold looks back at John, eyes piercing. A moment later, his expression softens. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to let you try.”

Emboldened thus, John moves and gently herds Harold to lean against his desk, standing up with his back to John. “Now stay still. Don’t want you to trip over me.”

Harold huffs, but stays put, even if he twitches when John pulls Harold’s shirt out of his pants. “What exactly are you doing, Mr. Reese?”

“Only good things,” John says, dreamily, and he kneels to kiss Harold’s lower back. There’s a space there, right along the spine, bracketed by scars, where the hair is downy and nearly invisible. Harold is exquisitely sensitive there, as John has recently found out to his delight.

John starts out with shallow kisses and nuzzling, and soon progresses into licking, sucking, biting kisses. He holds on to Harold’s thighs, grinning as he feels Harold tremble.

“John,” Harold says, voice unsteady. “Please take off my pants.”

John is only too happy to oblige. He reaches forward to gently grip Harold’s balls, feel the hardness of his cock, then he grabs Harold’s ass with both hands, relishing the give of padded muscle under his fingers. Doesn’t hurt that it makes Harold squeak, such an endearing sound that John almost breaks off his engagement with Harold’s lower back to coo.

Almost, however, is not the same as actually. Instead John continues mouthing the same patch of skin while kneading Harold’s ass.

“John.” Harold is beautifully out of breath. “I need… oh.”

It’s tempting to keep drawing this out, to focus his attention on all these places where Harold was sensitive enough to enjoy but not to come. But Harold is prickly with his dignity, and John doesn’t want Harold to think he’s being mocked rather than admired and enjoyed. So John reaches again for Harold’s cock, jerking it as he licks lower, closer to Harold’s ass.

Making Harold come is the best rush of satisfaction John can get short of saving a life, and it’s usually a lot easier to boot. Even better, John gets to hold Harold as his breathing and heart rate come down, and Harold will even allow John to support his weight.

“I suppose you were right,” Harold says, some moments later. “Try not to let it go to your head. Do you want…?” he trails off, throwing a significant look at John’s crotch.

“I’m fine. Work waits for no man, right, Finch?”

Harold’s expression is doubtful, but he takes John at his word, leaving John to savor the ache of waiting for later. Waiting until there is time to get Harold in bed, where neither of them need to stay steady to keep balance.


End file.
